PS310
/ |title_ja=VS ツボツボ |title_ro=VS Tsubotsubo |image=PS310.png |chapter=Emerald |volume=27 |number=310 |location= Battle Pike |prev_round=Moving Past Milotic |next_round=A Dust-Up With Dusclops }} / or If You're Lucky... (Japanese: VS ツボツボ VS or 運がよければ If You're Lucky) is the 310th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Continuing off where the previous round left off, is struck in the back of the head by a mysterious armored figure. The man begins looking through Noland's computer for the Wish Pokémon that is only awake for seven days after a thousand years of sleeping, . Back at the Battle Pike, Todd Snap watches as 's successfully uses on Lucy's Seviper. Although knocked to the ground, Seviper begins using to release venom from its fangs. The venom hits Blissey, which it. Lucy explains that unlike regular poison, which hurts a Pokémon every turn, bad poison increases the damage it deals every turn. Although Emerald has used up all of healing items in the last room, he decides to keep battling until Blissey runs out of health. Emerald sends out Blissey to attack, but Lucy switches Seviper out with her defensive . To counter this, Emerald switches out with his , who has an advantage because of it being . Starmie attacks with a Water-type move, but Shuckle blocks the move by using to climb inside its shell. Shuckle poisons Starmie with , so Emerald finishes it off with a . Lucy congratulates Emerald, but reminds him that his Pokémon is still poisoned, and his lack of any or Berries is surely an indication of his current bad luck. Lucy suggests that Emerald switch Starmie out, since its will cure the poison, just like Blissey had done with its Natural Cure when it was switched out earlier. Todd notes that if Emerald switches out to his fully healthy , Lucy will just counter with her . Emerald decides to keep using Starmie, so Lucy sends out her Milotic. Emerald has Starmie fire a , but the attacked is reflected by Milotic's with twice the damage. Emerald has Starmie use one last move, , damaging Milotic enough to knock it out while Starmie also faints. Down to one last Pokémon, Lucy sends out Seviper, while Emerald sends out Rapidash. Todd wonders if Rapidash can win, as it doesn't have any countermeasures against poison. Scott, , , and arrive, expecting to watch Emerald lose to Lucy. They are shocked to see that despite Emerald's Rapidash being poisoned, Lucy is only down to her last Pokémon. Lucy has Seviper use , which faints Rapidash and forces Emerald to switch Blissey back into the battle. Blissey clashes against Seviper repeatedly, but is defeated after being smashed into a wall. Although the Frontier Brains are glad to see Emerald defeated, Seviper is suddenly set ablaze. The fire is revealed to be , which was used by a healed Rapidash. The attack knocks Seviper out, making Emerald the winner of the battle. Although confused, Lucy realizes that Emerald had Blissey heal Rapidash's poison with and give it some health with . Lucy congratulates Emerald by praising his skill in keeping his strategy from her for over 140 rooms and gives him the Luck Symbol. Emerald claims to not need the Symbol, but Todd puts it in his anyway. Emerald tells Brandon that he will challenge his facility next, angering the man by not using his name. Emerald prepares to leave in the same way he entered, but Lucy tells him that he can just leave through the back. Emerald decides to go through the entrance anyway and Todd follows him due to guessing that Emerald has an ulterior motive for doing so. Emerald reveals that he wanted to talk to a maid, which Todd assumes was an attempt to flirt with her. The maid asks Emerald if he saw more suspicious-looking Pokémon like , but does so through telepathy. Emerald states that he did, and decides to go and calm them down with his E Shooter. Confused, Todd asks what's going on and is shocked to see the maid's body flicker, revealing her to be in disguise. Major events * continues his battle against and defeats her, earning the Luck Symbol. * Emerald decides to challenge the Battle Pyramid next. * Emerald goes to calm down the rampaging Pokémon put in the Battle Pike. Debuts * Guile Hideout Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * Factory Head Noland * Arena Tycoon Greta * Dome Ace Tucker * Pike Queen Lucy * Pyramid King Brandon * Todd Snap * Scott * Guile Hideout * Reporters Pokémon * ( 's; borrowed by ) * ( 's; borrowed by ) * ( 's; borrowed by ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( ; fantasy) Trivia Errors * is shown to be a male, even though they are a female-only species. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |ko= |vi = VS Tsubotsubo - Nếu có vận may }} de:Kapitel 310 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS310 it:LGA310 zh:PS310